1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monitoring system, and in particular, an intelligent refrigeration monitoring system that is able to provide advanced notification and detection of potential problems occurring in a refrigeration unit.
2. Related Art
Remote monitoring systems for temperature control units, such as refrigerators and freezers are known in the art. Generally, such conventional temperature alarm systems activate an alarm when a preset temperature has been achieved. The alarm is activated even though the device may be operating correctly. For example, if the alarm system is used in connection with a refrigerator or freezer, the alarm may be triggered when the door to the refrigerator or freezer is left open long enough to cause the internal temperature in the freezer or refrigerator to drop below the preset temperature, triggering the alarm. To avoid these types of false alarms, some systems utilize time delays to allow the temperature to recover without sending an alarm notification. None of these alarm system; however, account for a drop in temperature when an alarm system is operating properly.
Other conventional alarm systems will trigger alarms upon system failure or other critical failures, or will trigger alarms after it is too late to salvage the content in the refrigeration compartment which can be very costly. A need therefore exists for a monitoring system utilizing intelligent mechanisms for monitoring temperature changes in a refrigeration unit to provide early warning to operators and/or technicians of a potential problem with the refrigeration unit.
Currently, when an alarm is triggered, the users, operator or a technician must troubleshoot the effected refrigeration product by manually observing and recording temperatures throughout the refrigeration system. Such temperature readings are usually taken through thermocouples and are used to diagnose problems. These problems can include problems with the compressor(s), leaks, restrictions and other refrigeration concerns. A need further exists for a monitoring system capable of providing temperature information, similar to the information provided through the use of thermocouples, that enables technicians to perform remote diagnostics on refrigeration units when an alarm is triggered.